Since the advent of super tankers that haul an overwhelming volume of oil in the hold of each of them, frequent oil spillage therefrom has become an occurrence in and detriment to the environmental life of waters, sea creatures, and coastal like, as well as effecting economic loss fully or to some extent. Such an occurrence may occur on the high seas, along coast lines, or near or far from wharves at which crude or processed oil is delivered to or from a tanker. A good example is the relatively recent Exxon company's tanker oil loss along Alaskan shores, killing fish, birds, fowl, and perhaps other life forms, marine or otherwise, which strewed its beaches. In recent weeks, off the coast of the state of Oregon, U.S.A., an oil tanker was leaking, and was deliberately set on fire to consume its oil, rather than the oil permeating the water, etc., with a consequential loss of environmental like. Labor and costs also are involved in cleaning up the damage caused by these kinds of spills. Other examples in relatively recent times is spillage from oil tankers in the Persian Gulf and the North Sea areas.
Various apparata and methods in the past have been employed to rectify water and surrounding environmental conditions brought on by an oil spillage in the water. This invention discloses a unique and novel apparatus, its mounting to a boat structure, and a methods, all of which is deployed in a body of water, to remove an oil slick therein, giant or small in size, while collecting and reclaiming the oil spillage. The oil slick, in the form usually of a continuous and deepened layer is supported by a body of water on which it rides, as it is lighter than water. The apparatus collects the layer of oil from the oil slick and thereafter transfers it into a hold of the boat structure, or even to another structure. By operation of the invention, the oil spillage or slick continues to be reduced and/or eliminated and the adverse environmental condition brought on by the spill of oil into its body of water is abated in a addition to reserving the economic loss, to a greater or lesser extent, associated with the oil spill.
Prior art teachings of apparata heretofore known for recovering oil and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,277; 3,685,653; 3,700,107; 3,905,902; 4,834,880; 4,557,832; 4,642,185; 5,051,181; 5,066,407; and 5,089,121.